Finneas Vilmar
Finneas Vilmar (ur. ok. 1123 po Ciszy, zm. 1166) - nekromanta, wkrótce potem lisz znany też jako "Deathknell". Król Deyji, wskrzesił Nicolasa Gryphonhearta by ten został jego sługą. Ten jednak obrócił się przeciwko niemu i zabił go. Występuje w grach Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia oraz Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death ale jest też wspomniany w grze Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. Bohater w Heroes of Might and Magic III Biografia Finneas jest ambitnym, ale niezbyt bystrym nekromantą, który przyłączył się do Sandro. Ostatecznie jednak został koronowany na króla Deyji. '' Specjalność '''Wskrzeszanie umarłych' - Siła czaru Wskrzeszenie Umarłych rośnie wraz z różnicą między poziomem bohatera a jednostki, na którą rzucany jest czar. Kampanie Finneas występuje tylko w jednej kampanii: * Bunt nekromanty SoD (w misjach: Finneas Vilmar i Książę Alarice) Biografia Uzdolniony nekromanta left|thumb|Porozumienie.W czasach przed Cieniem Śmierci Finneas Vilmar był młodym nekromantą i jednym z lordów Deyji. Podczas działań Sandro opisanych w kampanii Powstanie nekromanty przyłączył się do niego stając się jego uczniem i współpracownikiem. Sandro manipulował Finneasem od początku, by wykorzystać go w swoich późniejszych planach. Pomógł mu pokonać księcia Alarice'a co zaimponowało ówczesnemu królowi Deyji. Obaj obalili go wkrótce potem, a Finneas został nowym królem, ale to Sandro - jego doradcą - faktycznie sprawował władzę. Chociaż Sandro nie oceniał go zbyt wysoko (mimo iż Finneas prezentował spore umiejętności nekromanckie) użył go jako figuranta, by samodzielnie rządzić jako szara eminencja. O tym, że to Sandro, a nie Vilmar sprawował rzeczywistą władzę może świadczyć sposób w jaki władca był traktowany. Gdy kraj zaatakowała czwórka bohaterów z ich wojskami: Gelu, Gem, Yog i Crag Hack Finneas wysłał swojego doradcę na pole walki licząc że zginie w walce. Ten jednak powrócił po klęsce i przypomniał królowi że jest tą osobą która go osadziła na tronie i to on może go z niego łatwo zrzucić. Przypieczętował jego posłuszeństwo rzucając czar zapewniający lojalność. Droga ku samodzielnemu panowaniu right|thumb|Koronacja.Gdy bohaterowie po poprzedniej porażce znów zaatakowali Deyję, tym razem posiadając Anielskie Przymierze, Sandro i Finneas byli zmuszeni uciec. Jednak Sandro miał już kolejny plan - razem z Kreeganami i Władcami Podziemi zaatakować Erathię. Choć plan był dobrze realizowany, Finneas wymyślił plan pozbycia się niedawnego mentora. Oszukał go sprawiając że zaatakował Lorda Smedtha, niewinnego Lorda Deyji. Za ten czyn umieścił Sandro w więzieniu na Szmaragdowych Wzgórzach. Vilmar stał się wówczas władcą samodzielnym, chociaż polegał na Bractwie Nekromantów i nie prowadził zaborczej polityki zagranicznej, co tylko utwierdza w przekonaniu, że nie był wielkim wodzem. Wskrzeszenie Nicolasa i śmierć left|thumb|Śmierć.W czasie wojen o Odrodzenie Erathii Finneas realizował dawny plan jego poprzedników - chciał zemścić się na Nicolasie Gryphonhearcie za wygnanie jego bractwa na tereny Deyji. Dostał się do grobu króla do miasta Stonecastle i za pomocą artefaktu zwanego Duchem Opresji ożywił go jako nieumarłego lisza by ten został jego potężnym sługą. Jednak jego plany zwróciły się przeciwko niemu - został zabity przez Nicolasa od razu po jego wskrzeszeniu. Tym samym Gryphonheart stał się następnym królem Deyji. Ciekawe informacje * W pamiętnikach Archibalda jego osoba jest wspomniana jako "Deathknell". Bardzo możliwe, że jest to po prostu jego pseudonim w gildii nekromantów. * Finneas był dość młodym liszem, co tłumaczy fakt, że posiada jeszcze nieco ciała i skóry. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death Kategoria:Lisze Kategoria:Nekromanci (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Kategoria:Władcy Deyji